Werewolf
If you find hair on your sheets in the morning, if despite last evening’s ablutions you pick bits of meat of suspicious origin from your teeth, these may be signs that you're a werewolf. Contact a witcher as soon as possible. And don't forget to pay up front. Journal Entry :"Baron Wolfstein buried his face in his hands. His heart was throbbing. Suddenly the scent of his wife's blood and the blood of his children intensified. The baron's body swelled as his muscles grew, his noble attire fell in tatters on the marble floor. 'My beloved, you... you are so hairy. You are a werewolf!' Bianca went pale. 'What about our love?' In reply she heard a terrifying roar. :''Danielle Stone, The Curse of Baron Wolfstein and Other Love Stories" Details | |} |} Location * Trade Quarter Source * Curses and the Cursed Notes * In the Prologue, Lambert claims silver is best to use against werewolves, but the conversation does not result in a bestiary entry. * In Act I, an "Old townswoman" will tell Geralt about Werewolves in exchange for food. This results in a journal entry about Werewolf fur but no bestiary entry for the Werewolf monster. * The quest Beauty and the Beast is about a werewolf. Monsterbook Developer CD Projekt's characterization of the werewolf taken from the monsterbook, which was enclosed with the Collectors Edition of the computergame The Witcher for Poland, Hungary and Czechoslovakia: At first, lycanthropes, including werewolves, were supposed to be ordinary, frequently encountered opponents in the game. When we realized that the curse of lycanthropy could be the basis for a fascinating story in the spirit of Sapkowski's tales, we decided to make the werewolf an unusual creature. We were inspired by early drawings that depicted a lycanthrope with a large "gut". We immediately linked the creature to Vincent Meis, the tough commander of the City Guard, a middle-aged man with a well-developed "beer-muscle". New motifs were added to the story until it became a tale of a righteous law enforcer who uses the lycantrophy to fight crime more effectively. The werewolf must ultimately choose between being a masked (and fury) avenger or devoting himself to true love. Geralt can help him resolve this dilemma while proving that in addition to killing monsters, witchers are also good at lifting curses. :"He pulled the pouch from beneath his pillow and quickly counted the ten crown pieces. One hundred fifty for yesterday's manticore. Fifty for the fogler slain at the behest oft the mayor of the hamlet near Carreras. And another fifty for the werewolf to which the settlers of Burgdorff had led him''. : Fifty for the werewolf. A lot given it how easy it had been. The beast offered no resistance. Chased into a cave with no egress, it had knelt and waited for the blow. The witcher felt sorry for him." - Andrzej Sapkowski, The Time of Disdain Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Epilogue fr:Loup Garou pl:Wilkołak de:Werwolf